Something
by Akari Etsu
Summary: Sanji observa las rosas blancas, ¿qué recuerdo esconden para que se forme una agridulce sonrisa en sus labios? / Leve Zeff x Sanji & Sanji x Zeff / Oneshot / Reto I "Dulce Infancia" del Foro La Tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja (FanFiction).


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes del oneshot son del derecho de su creador, Eiichiro Oda, yo solo hago una versión a mi estilo, sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Título:** Something.

 **Géneros** : Romance & Humor.

 **Pareja** : Leve —MUY LEVE, créeme— Zeff x Sanji / Sanji x Zeff.

 **Resumen** : Sanji observa las rosas blancas, ¿qué recuerdo esconden para que se forme una agridulce sonrisa en sus labios?

 **Advertencias** : Leve Lenguaje Vulgar & Sobredosis de Dulzura.

 **Clasificación** : Fiction Rated K+ (+9).

 **Inspiración** : _Something In The Way You Move_ , Ellie Goulding.

 **Palabras** : 2.181

* * *

Este _oneshot_ participa en el Reto I " _Dulce Infancia_ " del Foro La Tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja (FanFiction).

* * *

— **¿Rosas rojas o rosas blancas?**

Sanji aspirada profundamente el aroma de su cigarro, indeciso, titubeando mientras formulaba la pregunta. Sus ojos, sosegados, se depositaron en las rosas blancas situadas en un jarrón de cristal con acabados plateados que le daba un toque reluciente y de alta calidad a la colorida y aromática floristería. El gentío de aquella mañana daba vida a toda la isla —situada en algún lugar del _Nuevo Mundo_ — donde la tripulación de los _Sombrero de Paja_ habían desembarcado para comprar víveres —a su vez, Sanji, al recordar la fecha en que estaban, no pudo evitar que sus piernas le llevaran hasta la entrada de _ese_ establecimiento— y después retomar sus aventuras. Sin quitar la vista de las hermosas flores, se ajustó la corbata y luego, lentamente, expulsó el humo del tabaco, y, nostálgico, en su rostro se formó una _agridulce_ sonrisa por ese singular recuerdo que le producían esas bellas y llamativas rosas.

 _Rosas blancas..._

Recordó que aquel día corría de un lado a otro por el _Baratie_ , escuchando el osado graznido de las gavinas que volaban por el cielo, a la espera de que hubiera suerte para conseguir su comida.

Hacia un bonito día, el sol resplandecía con fuerza iluminando toda la estancia, incluso parecía que todos los clientes estaban de muy buen humor por el día que se les presentaba.

— **¿¡En serio!?** —Escuchó un grito, acompañado después por unas fuertes carcajadas varoniles—. **¿De verdad hiciste eso...? ¡Joder! ¿Y te funcionó y...?**

En un lado de ese inmenso barco flotante, se encontraba un grupito de cocineros hablando animadamente y, Sanji, entre ellos, visualizó a dos que conocía muy bien: Patty y Carne.

Corrió hacia ellos, sintiendo el abrasador sol contra su cabello, quizá advirtiéndole que no era buena opción acercarse, pero, ¿qué importaba? Él siempre había sido un niño curioso, y, sobretodo, valiente, preparado para afrontar riesgos, como cuando se plantó enfrente de _Pierna Roja_ , le mordió la pierna y le aseguró que le mataría.

 _Tenacidad._

— **¡Chicos**! —Les saludó—. **¿Qué es eso tan divertido?** **Ey** , **ey, ¡contarme!**

Sanji sonrió mostrando uno de sus rostros más jubilosos.

Los _perros de mar_ cesaron la charla y decidieron mirar al causante de ello y, cuando todos los varones hubieron visto al chico, suspiraron y murmurando entre dientes un áspero " _maldito mocoso, siempre husmeando_ ".

— **Oh, _tú_.**

Después de esa leve atención cargada de indiferencia por parte de los cocineros de la tripulación —a excepción de Zeff—, siguieron conversando, mostrando un completo desinterés por el pequeño y eso molestó a Sanji.

— **¡Ey! ¡Escucharme!**

— **¿Quieres hacer menos ruido?** —Intervino uno—. **Los mayores intentamos hablar.**

Sanji hinchó sus mejillas, fingiendo un berrinche.

 _¿Quién pensaba que, por el simple hecho de ser niño debía callar, asentir y sonreír?_

De hecho, no era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación similar con el resto de cocineros, pero, convivir con aquellos hombres fuertes y malhablados durante algún tiempo de su corta existencia, había conseguido que hallase algunos trucos rastreros para conseguir aquello que quisiera y no tener las de perder.

— **Pues le diré al viejo que vuestro descanso acabó hace rato** —Les miró, pícaro— **. Y conociéndole, ya debéis saber que no le hará mucha gracia.**

Los cocineros se miraron entre sí, suspirando de nuevo por la aparición del rubio y maldiciendo su poca fortuna, a la vez envidiosos por la suerte que el pequeño tenía, ya que, aunque Zeff nunca lo demostrase, le tenía colocado en un pedestal. Ellos sabían que, ya a su temprana edad, Sanji era —y sería— mejor cocinero que muchos de los que habían pasado por el _Baratie_ o de los que podría encontrar por el _Nuevo Mundo_ en busca de su tan deseado y ansiado _All Blue_.

— **Maldito mocoso, ¿tienes una lengua muy larga, verdad?**

 _Orgullo._

Prolongó una nueva sonrisa con la cual simulaba una fingida y astuta inocencia.

— **Pero** —sus ojos se iluminaron— **puedo callarme si me contáis de qué habláis.**

— **Está bien, está bien** —Patty se lamentó y sin otra alternativa continuó, obedeciendo con rostro cansado el capricho del _mocoso_ —. **¿Sabes qué es San Valentín?**

— **Más o menos** —Con ayuda de los _chefs_ , consiguieron sentar al pequeño en la barandilla—. **Es una fiesta donde se regalan rosas, chocolates y ese tipo de cosas, ¿no?**

— **Sí** —Asintió—. **¿Y sabes a quién se regalan esas rosas?**

— **Entre diferentes personas...**

— **...que se quieren mucho** —Finalizó Patty ante la indecisión del pequeño, el cual en sus mejillas se había formado un leve rubor.

Un par de cocineros se miraron entre sí y murmuraron un " _¡sobretodo debe ser muy bella!_ " a lo que otro respondió a la oreja un " _¡buenas caderas y pechos! ¡Esas son perfectas!_ " que desconcertaron de cierta manera a Sanji. Algún que otro cocinero empezó a fantasear y el resto le advirtieron con la mirada que no continuara, no solamente por el niño que se encontraba delante sino porque no querían cargar con un compañero _ardiente_ en horario laboral.

— **¿Conoces a alguien a quién quieras mucho, mucho, mucho y harías lo que fuera?**

Ahora el resto de chicos miraron a Sanji con risitas bribonas y provocadoras, a la espera de descubrir si el pequeño ya andaba detrás de alguna mujercita.

— **¿ _Querer mucho..._?** —Pensó en ello—. **¿Como si fueras capaz de dar la vida por esa persona?**

— **Sí... Podría ser.**

¿Dar la vida por alguien? Él era muy joven para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, así que nunca había dado la vida por nadie. ¿Y por él? ¿Era lo suficiente valioso para alguien?

 _Zeff_ , alias _Pierna Roja_.

La pupila de su ojo visible se extendió por toda la retina, cautivado por el descubriendo tan revelador: ¡Zeff arriesgó su vida por él!

— **¿Como el _viejo_?**

Recordó cuando los piratas cocineros atracaron el lujoso barco que servía y que tanto el barco donde iba él como el _Cooking George_ —navío de su mentor— fueron tragados por una gran tormenta. Cuando Zeff consiguió llevarle a una pequeña y rocosa isla y ambos quedaron náufragos, ¡el bigotudo le cedió la poca comida que había salvado! De modo que el pirata no tuvo otra opción que comerse su pierna, a pesar que sabía que perdería toda la reputación como pirata _Pierna Roja._

Consiguió salvarle por esos días que pasaron perdidos, y todo por esa esperanza que había puesto en que él sería capaz de encontrar el _All Blue_. _¿Por qué...?_ Sanji sabía que no debía, pero lo había hecho. ¡Incluso compartían un mismo objetivo! Solo por eso no podía odiarle. Sí, por muy extraño que fuese ese hombre de trenzado y rubio bigote, le debía su vida.

— **¿...Zeff?**

— **Sí, ¡él arriesgó su vida para salvarme!** —Exclamó—. **Aunque nos enfademos... Supongo que esa es nuestra manera de querernos mucho, ¿decís eso?**

— **Pero Sanji...** —El resto de cocineros dieron un codazo a Patty, con una sonrisa juguetona y con rapidez el cocinero entendió—. **Por supuesto, sí..., sí, nos referimos a eso** —Escucharon un estruendo en la cocina proporcionado seguramente por un impaciente e histérico Zeff al percibir que sus cocineros tardaban más de la cuenta—. **Oye, ¿qué te parece si después vamos al mercado del pueblo cercano y le compras una rosa?**

Sanji saltó, bajando de la barandilla.

— **¡Estaría genial!**

En un momento en que Zeff estaba ocupado con su sopa especial, Patty y Carne aprovecharon para llevarse al chico a la ciudad próxima y allí comprara una de esas flores características de San Valentín. Sanji cuando llegó a la floristería escogió una _rosa blanca_ —ante el desconcierto de los dos cocineros que le dijeron que para estas ocasiones era más idónea una rosa roja— y él, sonriente, alegó que solo podía regalarle _esa_.

Llegaron al barco antes de que anocheciera, justo para servir platos y ayudar en la cocina —a causa que era San Valentín el restaurante esa noche sería muy concurrido—. Cuando ya pasó la hora de la cena y los clientes ya marcharon, Sanji, impaciente, no pudo ocultar su emoción y se aventuró a mostrar su regalo a Zeff.

— **¡Viejo!** —Le llamó Sanji, con una gran sonrisa adornando su aniñado rostro— **, ¡feliz San Valentín!** —Extendió la flor—. **Es una rosa blanca, ¡espero que te guste! Pensé en cogerte una de color blanca ya que siempre llevas el traje de cocinero de color blanco, ¡¿seguro que es tu color favorito?!**

El hombre, de avanzada edad, sujetó la rosa entre sus dedos, intentando no hacerse daño con las espinas —las manos para un cocinero eran esenciales— y, con la mano libre se frotó su espeso bigote y mantuvo silencio por unos segundos.

— ** _Pequeña berenjena_ , ¿sabías que este tipo de regalos se hacen entre enamorados? **—Zeff le miró—. **¿Por qué me has regalado una?**

— **¿E-Eh? ¿Ena...morados?**

Por la mente del aniñado Sanji rápidamente pasó el recuerdo de los cocineros ocultando su bribona y descarada risa.

— **P-Pero Patty y Carne me dijeron que...** —Empezaba a molestarse—. **Q-Que este era día...era para mostrar amor...h-hacia las personas q-queridas...**

— **Ya veo** —Rió ampliamente—. **Pues te han tomado el pelo a base de bien, _enano_.**

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, sintiendo la sangre brotar por todas sus venas y ante las miradas granujas de los cocineros, Sanji optó por irse a la cocina y acabar con sus tareas de pinche.

Estaba furioso y avergonzado. Y su enojo aumentaba cuando se dio cuenta que había sido engañado y estafado de una manera sumamente simple.

 _Vergüenza_.

— **¡Maldito viejo! ¡Y no soy un enano! ¡No, no!**

Cuando llegó a la cocina cogió, con furia, los platos, lavándolos.

— **Maldito viejo, mierda..., ¡maldito viejo!** —Insultó, de malas maneras mientras que hacía esfuerzos para que de sus ojos no salieran traicioneras lágrimas—. **C-Cabrones...** —pasó su mano por los ojos— **, cuando aprenda a dar buenas patadas... Ya veréis todos, ¡me volveré más fuerte!** —Respiró hondo, acabando su tarea con los platos y cogiendo con fuerza el cuchillo y empezando a pelar las patatas que se servirían como plato principal para la comida del día siguiente. Sus ojos pasaron a reflejar una total frustración—. **¡Aquí todos sois unos _incompetentes_!**

Para su sorpresa, Zeff entró a la cocina y se puso a pelar el tubérculo junto a él, sin fuerzas para seguir adelante: ese error fue directo a su integridad.

Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a su maestro, se sentía humillado, sin fuerzas.

— _ **Trabaja duro, Sanji**_ —Murmuró Zeff, cabizbajo, con su voz grave y tajante y, poco después, rozó el pelo rubio con sus dedos.

" _Maldito viejo, cállate_ _y no me toques_ _, maldición_ ", pensó mientras fruncía el ceño.

Y el resto de aquella noche, no cruzaron más palabras.

En ese momento, a sus siete años de edad, no fue capaz de entender el trasfondo de esas sencillas palabras y tampoco comprendió la manera en que acarició su cabello.

Con el paso del tiempo averiguó que esa frase no iba enfocada a los platos que le tocaba limpiar esa noche o las patatas que debía pelar, sino a todos los aspectos que le rodeaban, tanto para su incansable búsqueda del _All Blue_ como esas ansias que demostraba por aprender todos los secretos del arte culinario, los cuales, por pesado y desmoralizador que pudiera hacerse el camino, los enfados nunca debían conseguir que disminuyese su entusiasmo.

Y quizá —Sanji está convencido de ello— después de ese suceso empezó su severa y problemática adicción al tabaco. A primera vista, interpretó que verse con ese _papelito_ entre labios le daría el toque maduro y civilizado que le faltaba y le ayudaría a aplacar esas creencias que algunos tenían sobre que se trataba de un niño de rostro bonito e inofensivo.

Lo que sorprendía a Sanji era que, aquella rosa blanca que regaló a Zeff nunca fue arrojada al mar ni a la basura por el hecho de que él, un _mocoso,_ se la hubiera regalado. Asombrosamente se conservó en la habitación de su mentor, y Sanji veía que nunca perdía su viveza —Zeff, a escondidas de él, se tomaba la molestia de renovarla cada vez que esta se marchitaba; algunos tripulantes se dieron cuenta de ello, pero nunca osaron preguntar la razón por miedo de ser despedidos o, a malas, machacados por su pierna de palo— y el tema de la confusión en San Valentín quedó olvidado, solamente siendo recordado por aquella inocua flor.

— **Joven, ¿a qué son hermosas nuestras rosas?** —El vendedor sonrió orgulloso de su cultivo—. **¿Para la novia?**

La voz agradable y amigable de aquel hombre le despertó de su instantáneo letargo, llevándole veloz a la realidad y sacándole de ese recuerdo tan _agridulce_ que, en un principio, ya había olvidado.

— **Se las dedico a dos de mis amadas _nakamas_** —Contestó con rapidez, refiriéndose a Nami y Robin **.**

— **¿Rosas rojas o rosas blancas? Incluso, si lo prefieres, tenemos rosas de colores...**

Hizo un ligero y suave movimiento con su cabeza, dando a entender que ya había tomado una decisión.

— **Serán dos rosas rojas, por favor.**

Pagó por las dos flores y echó un último vistazo al jarrón cristalino.

Extendió un poco más esa _agridulce_ sonrisa durante su regreso hacia el _Thousand Sunny,_ llevando consigo ambas rosas y las provisiones.

 _Sí._ _Definitivamente, las rosas blancas solo podían quedarle bien a una persona..._

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado c':**

Antes de nada, decir que yo no he hecho este escrito con una intención de volverlo _shota_ (?), más que nada quería acentuar el amor "fraternal" que Zeff y Sanji sienten, esa relación tan hermosa de padre/hijo (a parte de la de maestro/discípulo). La verdad es que este par siempre llamó mi atención, ¡yo quiero saber más cositas sobre la infancia de Sanji en el Baratie!

No sabéis lo hermoso que ha sido escribir algo desde la visión de un "pequeño" Sanji y relacionarlo con sus pensamientos de un Sanji "más crecidito" yyy~ fue muy gracioso redactar la broma que le hacen al pobre de Sanji (xDD) Quizá después de este pequeño "incidente" naciera esa obsesión que Sanji tiene hacia las mujeres hermosas, jaja (?) Mi cocinero siempre recibe trolleo, si no es por Oda, aquí me tenéis a mí (?) Pero yo le amo :3

Besazos,

 **Akari Etsu**.


End file.
